d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Willy Wanka
Willy Wanka is a resident of the D4NK universe and its counterpart to the classic novel/movie character Willy Wonka. History William "Willy" Wanka is the former owner of the Wanka Chocolate Company, a company that produces various confectionery. Willy started his company in 1954 in an attempt to compete with Chef Boiardee's new line of chocolate. Willy had been an adversary of Boiardee since their college years, though Willy was never able to get his company rolling until he was approached by Satan and was offered his own company in exchange for his soul. He agreed, and Satan gave him a factory to produce various wondrous candies, as well as many short demons to assist him. However, the loss of his soul proved to have bad effects on Willy. For one, he was suddenly able to morph his face beyond the normal limits of human expression, such as a very large smile and bigger eyes. He also started having sexual attraction towards chocolate. He successfully ran his company for 20 years, producing some of the best candy the world had ever tasted and even forcing Boiardee to abandon his confectionery endeavor. This was tragically cut short, however, when he was charged for sexual assault against three sapient chocolate bunnies that worked in his factory. The bunnies described him as having deformed his face whilst assaulting them, with a large smile and big eyes. While Willy did use this expression in some of his commercials, most people just thought it was editing and were surprised to find out he could actually do that. Due to his sexual assault charges and his weird face, he was sentenced to 15 years jail time. Just before he could be properly sentenced, however, a candy-copter with a mounted gumdrop cannon burst in through the roof, killed the judge by way of impact from a massive gumdrop, and whisked Willy away. His factory was since taken over by Willy's old intern, Gummy Greg. Willy has never been confirmed to have been truly seen since that day, but there have been reports of a man with a weird face sexually assaulting non-sentient chocolate bars. It's also said that if you come into the Wanka Chocolate Company at 3 am, you can occasionally catch a glimpse of him stealing candy from the factory. Relationships Willy didn't have many significant relationships with people, outside of his rivalry with Chef Boiardee and his known partnership with Satan. Weapons, powers, and abilities Willy had no powers so to speak, though he could deform his face beyond the normal human limits. He had many candy-based inventions that he created to fight off the vegetable army when they attacked Willy's factory in 1963. These included candy-cane swords, maces made of licorice and spiked jawbreakers, chocolate spears, pop-rock pistols, and the infamous candy-copter with mounted gumball cannon. Trivia * Willy's once held a contest where seven Wanka-brand chocolate bars would each contain a diamond ticket that would grant the owner access to a special tour of the factory. This contest never ended up coming to fruition, however, as the tickets were all found and subsequently eaten by Angery Doggo. * Willy has stated that his favorite candy is actually jawbreakers, but he admitted during his court case that the smoothness of chocolate is far more appealing sexually. * A DNA test performed by the F.A.R.T. lead them to suspect that whatever truly caused Willy's face-morphing abilities may also be the same source that caused Myke to have his signature smile. They are also looking to see if this source is also related to the face-morphing abilities of Frongo Fazbort and his crew. Category:Character